Dark Tournament, Final Round, Match Two REMIX
by B-Man33
Summary: A REMIX of the second match of the final round of the Dark Tournament. Rated K for some language. Kuwabara/Bui/Yukina


The entire stadium was filled the noise of peoples shock to last matches ending. Yusuke was helping Kurama off the ring while the Vampire Flower slowly died, along with the remains of Karasus body. Kurama sat down right in front of the ring while Hiei had to hold back Kuwabara from trying to strangle Juri.

".28 seconds, that is complete bullshit. That committee is a bunch of corrupt retards" yelled Kuwabara while still trying to get free of Yusukes grip.

"Well folks after that exciting and odd ending fight, it is time for the second match of the finals to begin" said Koto.

At Team Toguro's end the giant Bui silently got up and walked forward. At Team Urameshi's end Hiei started to walk forward, but Kuwabara stopped him.

"No I'll take him Hiei. I got a lot of anger to take out and I'll make sure he gets every bit of it" said Kuwabara as he walk forward.

Both fighters approached the middle of the ring. Bui pulled out his giagantic axe while Kuwabara pulled out the Trial Sword.

"Damn. How sick can Genkai be. I wish she was here" thought a nervous Kuwabara.

"And now for the second match of the Dark Tournament finals. Kuwabara vs Bui. Ready set go" said Juri.

Kuwabara charged up his Trial Sword to create his amazing blade. The electric aura that surrounded his body created great shock from the audience, but Bui and the rest of Team Toguro seemed to not even care.

Bui raised his giant axe and charged at Kuwabara. Bui took a giant leap into the air and swung down at Kuwabara who did a backflip to dodge the axe. But Bui raised his axe again and shot an energy blast at Kuwabara who used his sword to slice the blast. Kuwabara started charging at Bui, his sword raised. Bui took another swing at Kuwabara, but he was took quick and slide between Bui's open feet to get behind him. Kuwabara raised his sword again, but Bui turned around and swung down at Kuwabara, causing the two weapons to collide. This caused a massive surge of energy, with neither warrior wanting to give in. Finally the energy got to great and both fighters flew backwards, sliding across the ring.

"Amazing. This match has been underway for less than a minute and already the sparks have been flying, literally. It seems that Bui's axe and Kuwabara's sword both have the same amount of power and neither wanted to give in. I wonder whats in store next" said Koto.

Both Kuwabara and Bui stood up and grabbed their weapons. Bui gripped his axe and chucked it straight at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara dodge it you fucking idiot" yelled Yusuke.

Kuwabara just grinned as he swung his sword down on the giant axe, slicing it in half. Looks of surprise came on the faces of almost everybody in the stadium. Looks of disappointment were on the faces of Team Toguro.

"It's incredible. Before Kuwabara's sword was not even able to dent Bui's mighty axe, but now he was able to slice it like a piece of butter" said Koto.

"Before I was testing the strength of my sword. When I figured out that it was not strong enough to slice through that big axe of yours Bui, I simply powered it up" said Kuwabara in a calm serious voice.

Bui started charging at Kuwabara, his fist raised. When he took swing at Kuwabara's head, Kuwabara jumped out of the way and swung down on Bui left wrist, but the sword was not able to slice through the armored wrist guard. Bui took his right hand and shot an energy blast at Kuwabara, blasting the Trial Sword out of his hand, and knocking it out of the ring towards Team Urameshi. Kuwabara looked up at Bui who was about to swing down on him again, but Kuwabara grabbed Bui's arm and managed to do a flip right over Bui's arm, avoiding getting hit.

"Fuck. He knocked my Trial Sword out of the ring. Now what" thought Kuwabara.

Bui stood back up and looked at Kuwabara.

"You are a very decent opponent Kuwabara. It has been a while since I have been in a fight where I actually am required to try" said Bui. While he was talking, Bui was removing pieces of armor from his body and chucking them at Kuwabara. He had to dodge the pieces of heavy armor or else he would got clobbered. When Bui finally took off his face he revealed himself to have short white hair, and a large, strange looking scar on his forehead and running down below both of his eyes.

"It has been quite a while since I fought without my armor. I hope I can control myself" said Bui as a great field of powerful aura arose around him.

Outside the ring Yusuke, Hiei, Koenma, and Kurama all felt the powerful aura which made all of them shake. Shock from the crowds filled the stadium.

"Wow. After Bui removed his armor he released a powerful new aura that we have never seen from him before. I don't know what is in store for Kuwabara, but I am shaking with anticipation.

Kuwabara then jumped out of the ring towards his team. He bent down and grabbed the Trial Sword. He then jumped back into the ring, facing Bui.

"Fuck. This guys aura is very strong, but I came this far in the tournament and I am not going to retreat now. The only way to beat this bastard is to fight him HEAD ON" thought Kuwabara as he started sprinting at Bui, activating his sword.

Bui gripped his axe and swung down on Kuwabara, but Kuwabara blocked the attack with his powered up sword. Kuwabara tried to strike Bui's arm, but was blocked by Bui's axe. The two fighters were struggling in a battle of the blades as they exchanged blow after blow to eachother with neither being able to land a hit on the other.

"The clatter of the blades is filling the stadium as these two warriors are in what is possibly the greatest blade battle I have ever seen" said Koto as she watched the fight from her booth. Juri was watching the fight from outside the ring as she was afraid. Up in the stands Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were all watching the fight.

"I have never seen my brother fight like this before" said Shizuru.

She looked down at Yukina who was holding her hands together, she was shaking all over.

While the two fighters were swining at eachother, Bui was able to use his open hand to deliver a great punch to Kuwabara's side, breaking three of his ribs. Kuwabara was thrown across the ring. When he stopped sliding he grabbed his side and yelled in great pain. Everyone on Team Urameshi looked on with horror. Up in the stands Shizuru looked at the Bui as if she was about to get up and try to fight him. Yukina started to cry as she yelled Kuwabara's name loudly.

Kuwabara was able to get to his feet and struggled to stay standing.

"This fight has gone on long enough, time to end this" said Bui as he powered up his axe to deliver one final gigantic energy blast. Kuwabara gripped his sword as he was able to activate it once more.

"Time to DIE" yelled Bui as he fired a gigantic energy blast straight at Kuwabara. Bui thinking that the blast hit Kuwabara watched as the blast continued on it's path and hit the crowd, exploding, and taking out a little less than half the stadium. Smoke filled most of the stadium. Suddenly Bui felt a sharp pain in his heart, but he could not tell what was causing the pain due to all of the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared Bui looked down and saw Kuwabara's sword sticking right through his heart and out his back. Bui looked across the ring to see Kuwabara grinning with his hand sticking out as if he had just chucked something. Bui then fell to the ground, dead.

Juri walked over to Bui to examine his body.

"And the winner of the second match of the final's is Kuwabara" said Juri. This cause great upset in the crowd.

Kuwabara then fell to the ground. Yusuke and Hiei both got into the ring and dragged the almost unconscious Kuwabara out. When the two set Kuwabara down Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, and Keiko all ran out of the stands. Shizuru ran over to Kuwabara to make sure that he was still breathing. Kuwabara then slumped down, unconscious. When he came to he saw that he was in the locker room. He turned and he saw Yukina using her healing powers on his broken ribs. She then turned to look at him. After about 30 seconds Yukina pulled Kuwabara into a deep hug. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Kuwabara's cheast. Kuwabara looked at her in a confused, but happy look.

"Thank god that your ok" said Yukina.

She looked up at Kuwabara.

"Of course im ok. I was not going to leave that ring unless Bui was dead" said Kuwabara as he slowly got to his feet. He put his arm around Yukina's shoulder as she put her two arms around his waist.

"Come on. Let's go see the Toguro Brother's get their asses kicked" said Kuwabara as the two of them walked out of the locker room and back into the stadium.


End file.
